Jibanyan Vs Levi
Jibanyan of Yo-Kai Watch (NiakMPO) takes on Levi Ackerman of Attack on Titan (John1Thousand) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Boss Battle, 0:00-0:21) The sun shines brightly down on Jibanyan the Yo-Kai, who lies idly by a roadside near some trees. He spends most of his time staring down the road, waiting for a car to come by, but takes the occasional break to chase a butterfly or roll around in the grass. Eventually, his ear perks, and he looks to the horizon... only to see a horse-drawn carriage roll by slowly. (Silence) Jibanyan: That’s not a car? Where am I? ???: Right in my sights. Jibanyan looks to the skies, sees a large (comparatively) shadow descending upon him, shrieks, and jumps out of the way. Levi lands and kicks up dust where the Yo-Kai once stood, though it now sits on a tree branch, very shaken up. Jibanyan: You can see me? Levi: Why shouldn’t I? (Main Theme, 0:14-0:24) Levi stands up and resets his ODM before facing the cat. Levi: Granted, the sooner I’m done with you, the sooner I don’t have to look at you, filth. Jibanyan: Oh, it is on meow! 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Main Theme, 0:24-1:24) Levi activates his ODM and fires two cables into nearby trees before launching himself at the cat. Jibanyan jumps over Levo and smacks him on the head as the soldier flies underneath him, and a special seal appears on his chest. Now slightly paralyzed and unable to move in time, Levi crashes into a tree and rolls down its trunk before Jibanyan appears and kicks him down. 54 The seal disappears, and Levi gets up, noticing Jibanyan running at him. Retracting his cables, they sneak up on the Yo-Kai while they return and trip him up, allowing Levi to run up to him. Levi slashes several times, striking Jibanyan repeatedly before he crosses his blades and rips them apart, knocking Jibanyan to the ground. Discarding the weakened blades, he picks up the cat by the collar. 45 Levi: Let’s see if the nape is still your weak spot. Unfortunately, before he gets a chance to slice the Yo-Kai’s neck, Jibanyan’s tails rise up and begin to punch him in the face. Levi flinches and staggers back while the Yo-Kai breaks free from his grasp. Jibanyan jumps up to the height of Levi’s face and begins punching so fast he seemingly grows extra arms and tails. Levi is knocked further and further back until he rolls over and puts his gas cylinder in front of Jibanyan’s tail. The fire meets the fumes, and though the explosion is small, it separates both combatants with minor injuries to each party. The two roll on the ground and return to their feet. 35 Levi takes to the skies right away and Jibanyan loses him in the sun. The cat starts to run away, and Levi descends upon him, spinning to gain momentum. The cat is barely too fast for Levi to catch as he slams into the ground, but he does manage to nick his right ear to match the scar on his left. Enraged, Jibanyan backflips towards Levi and binds him up in a gag before jumping into a tree and releasing a large laser beam. The beam hits and explodes, engulfing Levi in a fire which destroys several nearby trees. 22 Levi emerges from the flames using his ODM, and swings by Jibanyan while slicing him across the stomach. He then quickly reverses direction and strikes Jibanyan again. The Yo-Kai bats his paws together and grows a sharp set of claws which he launches at Levi, creating a sword duel of sorts as edge meets edge. Jibanyan’s tails then rub together and breathe a small stream of fire where Levi stands, however, all it does is create a smokescreen for Levi to circle around the Yo-Ki and attach the cables of his ODM to it. Before Jibanyan can realize what’s happening, Levi shoots his cables and launches Jibanyan away, before leaping over a tree branch to redirect the ropes and slam Jibanyan into the ground. The impact heavily wounds the Yo-Kai, and snaps the ropes. 9'' Levi props up his gas cylinder and holds his blades horizontally in front of him. With a squeeze, he turns on the gas and begins to spin rapidly in place, becoming something of a living saw. At the same time, Jibanyan has finished stringing up the ODM’s cables into a makeshift slingshot which he hops into. Pulling himself back, his fists and tails ignite in a blaze of fire. ''2 The two launch at each other and collide. Levi’s blades slice right through the Yo-Kai, carving him into three pieces and extinguishing the flames. 'K.O!!!' (Silence) Levi lands and stops spinning, with only a minor headache to cause him grief. He wipes the blood of his blades off on the grass, and looks back at Jibanyan’s body, which slowly disappears. Levi: Hmph. If these new demons are all that weak, it will be a breeze compared to the titans. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Levi Ackerman! Votes for the winner: Levi 9, Jibanyan 9. Tiebreaker: "Bugger off, wannabe Pokemon."- MP999 Votes for the finisher: Death 7, KO 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Levi's path here Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:MP999 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees